House of X Vol 1 4
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Pepe Larraz | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Be safe. Be strong. Win. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = It Will Be Done | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others Other Characters: * * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** **** ***** ****** *** **** ** * ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * * * | Synopsis1 = On Krakoa, X and Magneto contact Marvel Girl in order to keep tabs on the mission. Jean reveals that Archangel and Husk were killed in the explosion set off by Erasmus, while Wolverine and Nightcrawler were injured. Deciding that they still need to finish the mission at any cost, Nightcrawler teleports Cyclops, Wolverine, and Mystique into strategic locations in order to destroy the control collars, with Nightcrawler himself taking the last one, with Jean and Monet staying on the ship in order to maintain the connection to Krakoa. Wolverine and Nightcrawler are successful in destroying the collars, but the ship is boarded by Orchis forces. Monet puts Jean into an escape pod and fires her away, staying on board in order to cover her escape and buy her time. She transforms into her Penance form and begins fighting the humans. Cyclops finds and disengages his control collar, but Mystique, having gotten turned around, is intercepted just as she finds hers, and is killed as Doctor Gregor opens a hatch into space. Desperate, the humans power-on the Mother Mold, despite not knowing whether it will be sane or not. Xavier tells them to do whatever it takes to stop it. Wolverine and Nightcrawler volunteer to head to the final switch, which is now in a vacuum. Nightcrawler teleports Wolverine onto the collar before being instantly evaporated by the Sun, while Wolverine's healing factor buys him enough time to carve through it before he too is evaporated, as the now online Mother Mold hurtles into the Sun while raving maniacally via an Olympian allegory that the machines have found both man and mutant guilty and will destroy them both. With the mission complete, Cyclops tries to find a space suit in order to get to Jean's pod so that they can try and make their way home; however, he is intercepted by Doctor Gregor, who shoots and kills him. The Sentinel drones that were mining on Mercury, and thus could not reach the station in time to stop the X-Men, finally arrive, intercept Jean's pod, and work to kill her. As his proteges have seemingly all died at the hands of humans once again, Xavier cries and vows "no more." | Solicit = Xavier’s dream turns deadly for some of his students as they fight back against the humans’ plan to eliminate them. Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (FANTASTIC FOUR, AVENGERS, SECRET WARS) continues his reshaping of the X-Universe alongside Young Gun artist Pepe Larraz (EXTERMINATION, AVENGERS). The Future of the X-Men begins here! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included